211 The Fifth Bullet
by KateB-fan
Summary: La idea de que Kate sea la "esposa laboral" de Castle me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza... no es mi culpa! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que les guste!


**211 The Fifth Bullet**

Castle se recostó el sillón una vez que Martha lo dejó para irse a hacer algunas compras.

"Deberías besar a esa chica mientras ambos aún son jóvenes" las palabras de Martha repiqueteaban en su cabeza. O eran las ganas de besar a Beckett que tenía?

Realmente la había sentido cerca ese último caso en el que habían trabajado. Sobre todo porque había fantaseado con la idea de que ella fuera su esposa "laboral", aunque para ser sincero, lo de laboral había sido un comentario para ella, lo que él consideraba adorable era la idea de que ella fuera su esposa, en todo sentido.

Y aunque ella le hubiera hecho saber que dormía con un arma, le daba casi el convencimiento de que, estaba tratando de poner distancia, no porque no le gustara la idea del romance, sino porque todavía le daba miedo.

Castle se quedó dormido en el sillón, estaba muy cansado y soñó con ella. En su sueño, ella era su esposa, él llegaba a su casa y la abrazaba tiernamente mientras besaba su cuello, inclinándose para ver lo que ella estaba cocinando para él. Ella reía alegremente mientras él le murmuraba al oído cuanto la había extrañado y luego giraba para besarlo en lo labios, dulcemente…

Castle se despertó con una sonrisa y al abrir los ojos, escuchó la puerta y Kate se asomó pidiéndole permiso.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió, todavía dormido.

-Descansaste?- le dijo ella sonriendo al ver la cara de placidez que él tenía.

-Mucho… si..- dijo él desperezándose- tú?

-También…- le dijo ella y se interrumpió.

-Te escucho…

-Si… Martha me dejó entrar… espero que no te moleste…

-Molestarme? Te daría las llaves de mi casa… eres mi esposa laboral…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y sacudió la cabeza cuando imágenes de su sueño lo asaltaron.

-No… no lo soy… y no voy a discutir…- dijo ella con firmeza.

-Kate… por qué te molestas en desmentirlo… tanto te afecta pensar en ser mi esposa?

-Lo único que me falta es ser una mas de tu colección…

-Créeme… no lo serías… - le dijo él hablándole de cerca.

-Tienes razón… no podría…- sacudió ella la cabeza.

-Me gusta que estés tan convencida… - le dijo él sonriente.

-Si me tuvieras a mi a tu lado… créeme… no te hubieras divorciado…- le guiñó el ojo.

-Estoy seguro de que no…- le dijo él y se acercó un poco más.

-Espera… Castle…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos, casi con emoción.

-Si…- dijo él mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios.

-Qué harías si yo perdiera la memoria?- le dijo ella.

-Qué haría yo?- preguntó él pensativo.

-Si… - dijo ella observando sus reacciones.

-Supongo que me quedaría a tu lado… y creo que en mi caso tendría la oportunidad de reintentar una relación de otro tipo contigo…

-Empezar con el pie derecho…- dijo ella intentando comprender.

-Quizás trataría de convencerte de que soy el indicado…

-Ah… Castle… no me hagas reir… si pierdo la memoria, no perderé mis neuronas… tú no eres el indicado…

-Créeme… me darás la razón algún día…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-No… no lo haré… - contestó ella y sonrió divertida.

-Lo siento… - dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Por qué?- terminó por decir, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba una explicación.

-Por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…- dijo y antes de que ella pudiera imaginarse el significado de sus palabras, la tomó de la cara y atrapó sus labios con los de él.

El beso fue intenso. Hacía tiempo que él quería besarla otra vez y la última vez que habían hablado sobre el tema, él le había dicho que no le pediría permiso…

Ella lo dejó hacer durante un rato, se sentía mareada y afectada como para reaccionar. La boca de él ejercía algún tipo de poder sobre ella y Kate se limitó a dejarse llevar.

Castle se sintió tentado de seguir adelante, ante la actitud de ella, pero se dijo a si mismo que vendría el día en que no tuviera que disculparse por demostrar sus sentimientos con ella.

La exploró unos instantes más, sus manos acariciando suavemente su cintura y luego separó su boca, ambos jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

-Por Dios, Castle… qué haces?- le dijo ella agitada.

-Te dije que lo sentía…- dijo él en el mismo estado.

-Qué pasa contigo?- le dijo ella tratando de sonar exasperada, aunque más bien sonaba excitada.

-Te advertí que no te pediría permiso…- le dijo él a la defensiva.

-Y entonces te crees capaz de hacerlo sin consecuencias…- resolvió ella.

-No… pero si crees que tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias… adelante…- dijo y acercó su cara para que ella le pegara.

-No voy a pegarte, Castle… - empezó a decir ella y él sonrió- qué?

-Puedo seguir?

-No…- dijo ella y frunció la frente.

-Te afecta?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo ella tratando de disimular.

-Yo creo que si…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Qué quieres demostrar?- le dijo ella mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Que esto te afecta tanto como a mi…

-No es así…

-Cómo lo sabes?

Kate Beckett revoleó los ojos y suspiró. Humedeció sus labios mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él la observó ansioso. Kate entreabrió sus labios y los apoyó en los de él. Los primeros segundos fueron respetuosos, pero cuando ella lo oyó suspirar, solo atinó a deslizar los brazos y atraerlo, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Castle, que la había dejado hacer hasta el momento, la tomó de la cintura mientras pegaba su cuerpo el de ella.

La exploración duró varios minutos y cuando él sintió que ella finalmente bajaba la guardia, comenzó a responderle. Y ahí fue cuando él la oyó suspirar a ella.

Se volvió loco, no podía entender que ella lo rechazara, no podía fingir que no sentía nada, casi podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo.

Pero justo cuando él pensó que ella se estaba dejando llevar, Kate juntó fuerzas y se apartó de él, casi bruscamente.

-Ves? Nada…- dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-Como tú digas…- le dijo él y sonrió, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno.

-Vendrás así a trabajar?- le dijo observándolo de pies a cabeza y tratando de olvidarse del beso.

-Tengo tiempo de ducharme?

-No mucho…- dijo ella y bloqueó una serie de pensamientos que la asaltaban en donde imaginaba a Castle debajo de la ducha.

-Está bien… me apuraré…- dijo pasando a su lado y dejándole la posibilidad de morderse el labio y suspirar casi en silencio mientras él se iba. Era la primera vez que ella podía relajarse un poco… todavía sentía el corazón palpitándole rápido…

-Hey Beckett…- le dijo desde la puerta mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró sin contestarle, aunque él supo que tenía su atención.

-Te casarías conmigo?- le dijo y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire, de pronto toda la habitación se tornó demasiado estrecha.

-Q… qué?- preguntó ella tratando de adivinar la intención de la pregunta.

-Digo… si te casarías con un tipo como yo…- aclaró él y ella pudo respirar otra vez.

-Nunca…- le dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Acaso no soy tu tipo?…- dijo él un poco desilusionado.

-Sabes qué, Castle? Si soy tu esposa laboral… ahora ve a bañarte de una vez… estamos llegando tarde a un interrogatorio…- le dijo y él sonrió triunfante antes de desaparecer del estudio.

Kate sonrió y volvió a morderse el labio. La sensación del beso que se habían dado y la pregunta de Castle la habían dejado en un estado que ella casi desconocía. A pesar de que estuviera segura de que una posible pareja con él sería un desastre desde cualquier punto de vista, le agradaba la idea de ser su esposa… por lo menos en el trabajo…


End file.
